fight fire with love
by XHe attacks me in my sleepX
Summary: about 2 vampires one Matt, whom has known Bethany for ever and have loved her for ever, and two Alex, whom likes Bethany, but doesn't know the difference between puppy love and real love
1. Chapter 1

Matt and Alex walked intto the room and sat in two seats separated bye one, as they had been told to the day before. A minor mishap involving a paper fight yesterday was the reason.

Bethany walked in HATING algebra 2. She was very bright she just didnt like to work. Then again who does? Finding the seat next to matt, she sat, knowing he would keep her entertained. When she gracefully placed herself in the chair, both of the foys heads turned.

*

She knew matt very well. The other boy how ever attracted her. It was a feeling she had felt before, but wasnt to fond of. She pushed it out of her mind as he did the same with the black hair in his face.

Matt noticed how Alex constantly glanced over at Bethany.  
"Wacha thinking about?" Matt asked .  
"Nothing, just....nothing im trying to think." Alex replied metaly returning back to his book.  
"Nooo your not you thinking about Bethany."  
"Then why did you ask if you were sure you knew what I was thinking about"  
"So im right?"  
"NO."

"O my god. SHUT UP." Bethany murmered.  
The girls in front of them glanced at ther and rolled there eyes and went back to their conversation.

Alex estimated he had about 20 more butterflys in his stomach. Just th esound of her voice made him shiver with joy.

"Ah so you are thinking about her."  
"NO....yes....yes i am. Whats it to you?"  
"Nothing. Its just I dont know if shes a human or vampire a good or bad or well you get my drift."  
"Uh yeah....well.... Any way what is she like?"  
"Can we talk about this at lunch?"  
"FINE."

As Alex took his last glance at bethany, she looked back at him making him feel nervous and excited at the same time. His head snapped back.

Those feelings that Beth pushed back before grew stronger adn stronger every second she looked at him. she pushed her head back to her books

*

As the bell rang Beth got up on matt's side and hugged him. "Hey!" She said looking up at him. "Was it hard not getting in trouble today?"As he putt his arm around her.  
"Yep." Bethany giggled slightly  
"See you at lunch?" She asked.  
"Same as usual." he smiled down at her.  
"See yah" She said dropping her arm, grabbing her books and leaving the room.

Alex leaned on his hand which was glued to her desk. His face had an angry expression. Slowly licking his upper lip matt stared at alex. "Jealous?" he smirked.  
"YES." Alex angrily stomped to Grammar.

*  
Placing his trey next to Bethany's Matt convinced Alex to at least sit across him.  
"You didnt introduce me to your friend MAtt." Bethany said curious as to who he was.

"Oh right. WELL, bethany this is alex, Alex this is bethany," He blurted shoving a huge bite of food in his mouth. He like bethany...no scratch that, he LOVED bethany. He has grown up with her and their families bond often. He has wanted to find the right moment to ask her out for ever and just keeps giving them up because he thinks there always might be a better one. FOr this he was very fustfrated with him self.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said quietly.

"Like wise." Bethany replied, staring into where she estimated his left eye wold be.

Her blue eyes popped from her soft black touchable hair. Bouncing off the walls and into his heart.

Bethany felt the rush off his emotion and caught them in her hearts net.

Matt felt the current of emotions running back and forth from the two. His emotion wasn't so happy.

"Uh-um beth can you help me with grammar during study hall?" Matt asked clearing his throat.

"Sure! after i help out at the counselor for about 20 minutes."

"K ill c you then." Matt said standing up as the 2 minute bell rang.  
"Nice to meet you." He said quietly.  
"Like wise." Bethany replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right Alex this is Bethany. Bethany this is Alex." He blurted shoving a huge bite of food in his mouth. He like bethany...no scratch that, he LOVED bethany. He has grown up with her and their families bond often. He has wanted to find the right moment to ask her out for ever and just keeps giving them up because he thinks there always might be a better one. FOr this he was very fustfrated with him self.

"Nice to meet you." Alex said quietly.

"Like wise." Bethany replied, staring into where she estimated his left eye wold be.

Her blue eyes popped from her soft black touchable hair. Bouncing off the walls and into his heart.

Bethany felt the rush off his emotion and caught them in her hearts net.

Matt felt the current of emotions running back and forth from the two. His emotion wasn't so happy.

"Uh-um beth can you help me with grammar during study hall?" Matt asked clearing his throat.

"Sure! after i help out at the counselor for about 20 minutes."

"K ill c you then." Matt said standing up as the 2 minute bell rang.

*

Walking out of the counselors office, in her slow easy swagger, with her hips gracefully swaying, she felt a hand on her shoulder forcing her to stop.

Turning around to see Matt with his hand still lightly grasping her shoulder. Feeing uncomfortable, she pulled at his hand lightly. Matt only tightened his grip forcefully.  
Squealing, Bethany winced and pulled away .

"C'mon." He said throwing her over his shoulder and racing into the forest.

Once the school was out of sight he harshly dropped her to the ground. He folded his hand and pressed them to the back of his head, and walked in a small circle.

As soon as he got up he obnoxiously ran to her and was in her face.

"Ok what is this all about?!?!"

With a devilish smirk he grabbed the back of her head and said, "Nothing I just thought that since we are hooking up now we could talk." The words some how flew out of his mouth with ease

"What? I never said we were 'Hooking up'!"

"Yes you did." He said closing his eyes and forcing their foreheads together, breathing hard. Her head was being crushed.

"WHEN."

"When you said you would help me." Placing a "soft" kiss to her lips, she was disgusted.

"That was for grammar." she punched him as hard as possible in he stomach.

Taking his hands off her he clutched his stomach. "THAT. HURT."

Contently speed walking away Beth smiled. She was no match for 5'11 (no where done growing) Matt though.  
Jumping in-front of her he pushed her to a tree and kissed her once more. With his lips moving her head up and down in quick motions.

"Back to what i was saying." he said with her in the same position. except with his left hand clutching her bottom end.

"Matt please! I like my butt un touched!" she said letting her hands graze over his hand that was clutching her bottom end.

"Mhm...." he said, "Well, I like touching it.." he said tightening his grip even more.

"Please matt!" she begged, she didn't want any guy holding her this close, well accept for alex.

"And do what let you run free when i have a perfectly good chance to do what everh I want right now? Hell NO!" kissing her again he groaned with pure ecstasy. it was a seducitivr moan, though bethsny didny give in.

Feeling the most uneasy in her life it was about to get worse. Matt began to tug at her belt and rip at her shirt. "They wont come off…" He mummbled fustfreatedly. Soon his hands just fled up her shirt teaching for her bra. Her breathing was heavy and unsteady. She was desperate. Nipping at his neck she sunk her teeth into his thick skin.

"Stinger. Hmm looks like my baby has a bit of a temper." He whispered and gently pulled her teeth  
out of his neck. punching his abbs like she did before, it did nothing. His abbs blocked it.

"Im not your baby! Now go find another B**** to f*** up!"

"Oh so desperate." He said cupping his hands on her bottom and pressuring her lower region against him.

"Just make love with me...GOD! We're alone, its not like some one is going to come and give us detention. At least make out with me." He smiled seductivly.

"NO NO NO NO!." She whined trying to wiggle out of his arms. MAtt grunted fustraitedly again and pinned her arms back. She squeeled out of pain.

" I bet i could get to you..." He whisperedbreathing warmly and heavily into her ear.

"Seduce me? Hell no." She said looking away. Matt kissed her neck warmly then her jaw bone then her lips. "....Tempting?" He asked in a low sexy voice.

"No." Bethany said. She was ling. he wanted her she kind of wanted him they where alone. "What could go wrong?" she said not knowing matt heard her thought.

"Nothing." He said aloud pressing his entire body against her. HE took her arms and put them behind her back as he took her belt into his hands. Feeling the metal and letting his hands get used to her, he wanted to see how far he could go before she fought back.

"MAtt...p-please s-stop." Her voice cracked out.

"No..im having fun." HE said relising he did have the power. is he wanted to seduce her right now he could.

"Matty?" she choked out in descust. she kissed wanting to throw up.

"mhmh?" he deviously laughed.

"LEt me go please?" She begged brushing her eye lashes on his cheeck and kissed it.

Matt shivered. "N-n-no....do that more..."he said loving her flirting.

"Will you let me go?" She asked entagling her fingers in his hair.

"Maybe...."

Ir was worth a shot. She rubbed her nose up and down his. He toes hurt. She was standing on her tip toes to reach him. She licked his lips and bit his lip.

"Have you done this before?" MAtt asked.

"No...can i go now?" She asked kissing him again, and swaying him backwards.

"I-i guess...."

The two minute bell rang and she looked at the building that still was not in sight and looked at him. Tossing his head back and taking a deep breath he lowered it and looked desperately into her eyes, as if asking permission for more time with her. "Sooo CLOSE! I almost had you!"

"No....no you didnt." She said feeling relived.

"Well, i guess ill release you..."He said letting go, "...I'm sorry." He said as she walked away angrily.

"SORRY?" Oh now you, SORRY?" she stomped back. She slepped him leaving nail marks in his check.

Wonder why the heck he was sorry now, and why he did that, and well alot of other things.

"Please...I kind of lost control."

"Lost control!?!?!?! you knew bringing me into the forest alone would bring trouble. DO you know how violated i feel right now?" She wanted to cry but she didnt. she had never cried infront of matt before.

"No...acctually i dont and i wont let it happen again! please, just dont "shun" me of sorts. I need you...."

"NEED ME?!?!? you dont need me, you want me as a stupid sex toy! Dont you dare come near me again....." She said turning

Turning around to watch her walk away was almost painful. Letting his hand graze the four puncture marks she left in his neck, he wanted to kiss her again, but he wouldn't. Not only was she a problem now, how would he explain this to Alex? HE couldnt beleive after 25 years with bethany, this how they would split. HE wouldnt allow it. He sisnt want her as a sex toy...he loved her...and he was prepared to show her any way he could.

He loved her more than too Alexs put together. HE would kill himself he would throw him self over a cliff, Painfully and slowly die just to show her he needed her. "How selfish am i?" he asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing that Alex was sposivly staying behind for detention. because she was taking the bus she might as well just get in trouble and stay behind too. Taking off her book bag and sitting next to him.  
"Hey can i borrow that?" she asked taking the pencil out of his hand.

"uh sure?" he said with the pencil already out of his hand.

Aiming it Bethany sent it flying through the air. It hit the glass vase filled with fake flowers, now shatered on the floor.

"Well hello Bethany..." Mrs. Kent said angry. Bethany waved.

"I guess you will be copying out of the encyclopidia?"

"i beleive so." Bethany sighed out.

"Do you do that often?" Alex bent over and asked.

"Mmm yeah about once or twice a week when my firends are in here."

"Ahhh I see."

*

Matt walked in feeling his gut when he caught sight of Beth.

"HEy Beth...um can you help me with grammar now? No surprises I promise."

"Well since there will be no surprises." Bethany said looking over at Alex.

"What surprises?" Alex asked getting nervouse.

"O nothing Matt her just lost control squeezed my ass and pinned me to tree-"

"NOTHING." Matt finally said.

"-trees kissing me a few times... you know."

"No im afraid i dont." Alex whispered threw his clinched teeth and fists.

"Listen man i lost control whitch means i really love her unlike you! Sehs mine and she will always be!"

"You lost control because you have no will power. What happens if the bell doesnt ring next time? What would happen to Bethany then?"

"IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Matt yelled fighting for his rights.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT MATT?" Alex yelled back.

Both ramming into each other, Bethany thought it was the hottest emo boy fight shes ever seen. Mrs. Kent broke it up quick though.

"Bethany i think it would be best if you wer in the next room over."

"NO!" they both pleaded in unison. Getting on there knees the other Detention vistors thought it was quite entertaining.

"Pfff NO. you guys will not focus on you work!"

"Yes we will!" Matt pleaded.

"Ok fine. Take your seats."

Bending over to help with grammar, Matt needed to hold her. She couldnt get this close to him and him not wrap his arms around her. grabbing her hip he pulled her down to sit in the same seat with him.

"BETHANY. OUT."

"We were only sharing a seat!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah and right now your sharing a teacher." Mrs. Kent shot back.

"Huh. Good job."

"What at least im not afraid to talk to her."

Alex turned slowly to Matt squeezingthe edges of his seat.

"Boys... one more time."

"YEssss mrs. kent."

*

"Hey bethany." Alex kissed her on her cheek.

"Hi!" She piped.

Standing out infront of the school he asked, "Can I take you home?" handing her a cigarette.

"Yeah but im not really staying home."

"What do you mean?"

"Im just grabbing something."

BLowing out a puff of smoke, "Oh, then where should i drop you off?"

"Ummm i dont know. I guess just in the woods." She said breathing more. Flash backs of being beaten by her oldest brother.

"Huh," he laughed smoke flying out, "You live in the woods?"

"No....I just dont live in a house."

"CAre to explain?" he asked taking her cigarette out of her mouth and putting it out.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Youll see when you get there."

*

Pulling up they got out and went to the door. "You dont have to go in..."

"NO its ok ive seen alot." Despite what he said this was DESGUSTING.

"Parents fighting in the kitchen, brother high, and when she got to the bed room she asked, "Please....just dont follow in."

Hearing the shout out of cussing like no other he got angry.

Walking out she slammed the door. A tear rolling down her face.

"Lets go." She whimpered out. Alex spoted a rip in her flesh.

"Putting his hands on her shoulders he followed her out.

"As soon as they where out she dug her face into his chest and cried.

Pulling back she said "Im sorry."

"Its ok." He hugged her head back against him and rubbed her back.

"They where driving with the windows down, Bethany thought the sond soothing instead of annoying. Bethany can sooth any one other than herself, thats when she seeks some one to help her.

"My mo mis baccly abused, my oldest brother comited suicide, sister is always in a bed with some one, and other bro is a drug addict."

"Just live with me. I cant see you go through that shit every day."

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling into the drive way, Bethany saw Matt's car.

"YES! O wait ….well… I guess." Alex said.

"Can you stop thinking out loud?"

"Oh yeah sorry."

Matt stuck his head in bethany 's window. "Sup man!" He said giving him knuckles.

"Can, you….move? Please?" Bethany asked fustfrated. Matt Quickly snaped his head forward as if trying to bite her lip. "Yeah I can." He smiled at the fact that there faces where so close he could feel her exhale.

Alex huffed, "Get an closer than that and I'll saw you're a** off Matt."Alex yelled half way to the front door.

"Yeah I know I know." Matt said opening the car door. All of the sudan Matt felt the urge to blurt out all the reasons why he loved Bethany . Having some one put a wall inbatween them didn't help.

The boys watched tv as Bethany set up her stuff in the guest bed room.  
"Im going to check on Beth." Matt informed Alex.

"I assure shes not dead." Alex said swallowing blood aggrivatedly.

Matt payed no attention to this comment and hopped up the stairs. Bethany stood at the foot of her bed staring at two outfits. One complete with torn light wash skinny jeans and a metro station shirt, along with converses and black and blue and warmers to match the shirt. The other outfit dark denim jeans along with a fall out boy sweater and a shirt with a broken heart on it. "Hey!" Matt said deverting her attention to him.

"I cant deside what to where tomorrow."  
"Mmmm I'd switch the jeans and go with the metro station shirted outfit."  
"Really?" Bethany did so and thought it looked even better.  
"Thanks." She rewarded him with a hug. When she tried to pull away, Matt just pulled her face to face with her and let his arms encircle her.  
Bethany decided to mess with his head and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Beth?"  
"Mhm?"  
"I want to marry you. I'll do any thing on this earth."  
"I don't know. I mean, I trust you, and I like you too, but,"  
"But?"  
"I like you as a friend."  
" Bethany I will persue you like no other and prove my love for you." His voice was cracking it hurt that he loved her so much.  
"You do that."  
Giving her a quick kiss on the check he left the room. Bethany sat on the bed and grabbed the hand warmers and thought about what he said. The words cut into her deep.  
He really did love her. But, ther was Alex. Or was Alex just a crush.

"Hey Beth I'm heading out to work Matt will be here if you need anything." He hated the fact he had to leave her with that beast.

"Ok." For some reason She HATED it when any one else called her beth but matt.  
He kissed her gently and walked away.

Bethany decided to walk down stairs and hunt out Matt , once Alex was gone.

Turning her head she saw him on the couch and sat next to him. He pulled her closer  
And felt a NEED to cuddle her. His focus was now off the TV and onto his Bethy. He kissed her left temple.

"You are amazing."  
"Why thank you."  
"Noooo joke. You are amazingly sweet and beautiful and honest."  
"And I hate to be in the spot light." She said. Its true she didn't like it when people rambled on about her.  
"And that too, you humble."  
The things going through bethany 's head sounded like, "He loves me. He loves me. He loves me." But she didn't really love him. She wanted Alex....the thoughts flew around in her head.

"Bethy?"  
"Hm?"  
"Can i kiss you?" He desperatly needed to kiss her juuuuust once.  
"I guess....just dont tell alex."  
"Definatly not!" Leaning in his lips pressed hers. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he didnt want to make her uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing a car pull up, Bethany jumped out of Matt's arms and sat on the other couch.

"What? Come back over here." He said tired and dazed.

"No...Alex is home."

"Ahhh I see. You afraid of him?"

"Naw, just if he sees me wrapped in your arms he'd freak."

"Yeah well you didn't have to."

"Like i had a choice! Pulling me closer like a magnetic force."

"You've got a point!"

Alex walked in. "Hey babe."

"Awww hi hunny!" Matt said.

Rolling his eyes Alex kissed Bethany as a warning sign to back off.

*

Seeing the two made Matt SICK. How he wanted to be the one kissing her. As Alex cuddled her Bethany got a weird feeling as if she didn't want to be cuddled.

WAlking out onto the front porch Matt lit Bethany's cigarette, and hugged her tightly.  
"I'll do anything on this earth." He whispered in the ear opposite ear from the front door. Kissing her jaw bone he left.

*********  
SCHOOL

At lunch Bethany sat with Matt and Alex on the opposite side.  
"Ok...I just want to get to the point." She said as Alex let his mind linger not listening to her, and Matt listening contently.  
Matt let his mind drift to thoughts of hopping over the table to kiss her, and hold her. She wouldn't struggle as he did this, she would just be dazed in happiness. Snapping his attention back to her as she began to talk again he was lost in the simple sight of her.

"I don't want either of you as a boyfriend. It's to much stress." Alex didn't know how to feel about this, he was happy that he didn't have to deal with Matt, but he didn't know what the home situation was going to be like.

Matt how ever was Axilerated! Now that Alex was out of his way he couldn't wait to be with her. Then as he repeated the words in his head (like he did with EVERY thing she said) his heart sunk. That wasn't going to knock him down though.

Matt simply smiled his eyes feeling like they are going to burst. Playing with his lip ring with his toung he padded away.

*******  
HOME

Picking clothes in her closet not knowing Matt came over, Bethany put her hands on her hips.

"Bethy my loveyyy." Matt said kissing the side of her head and hugging her from behind, squeezing her with his vampire force.

"Matt?"

"What?" He asked sarcasticly.

"Remeber what i said at lunch." She said unwrapping his arms.

"Oh right no boy friend. Well, you may not want love from me, but nothing can keep me from loving you."

"Persistant arent you?"

"Yep..... and I always will be..... I love you beth. I would do any thing on this entire earth for you."

Bethany felt so warm inside. Finally some one loved her and admited it. She didnt know how to reply so she jumped down the stairs. Matt stared in awe as the tiny body quickly hopped down the stairs one by one. He could stare at her graceful curves all day. He could hold her all day. Infact if he did that he would be the happiest person in the world.

Matt followed her to see what she would do. once they where in the kitchen Bethany spun on her heel and faced him.

"Im going to go hunting." She said with a sigh.

"Can i come along?" Matt asked. He wanted to be with her at all times. It was phisicly painful not doing so.

"I guess." She huffed out. She knew he wasnt going to leave her alone until he gets what he wants....her. "Let me go tell Alex."

*

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Matt heard Alex yell from upstairs.

"Please? We are just going hunting whats so wrong with that?"

"I dont want him-"

"Wait. Why a I asking your permmision?" MAtt heard Bethany stomp away

"Thats my girl." He said under his breath as she hopped down the stairs again. He wanted to kiss her just once! that was it. He took her in his arms.

"Nope!" She said slipping out his strong arms. She headed for the door.

Matt only grabbed her arms and sieced her, forceing the back of her body to the front of his.

"MATT.." she wiggled, but couldnt break from him. "LET. ME. GO."

"NO.." He forced out a little more stern then he had wanted. As soon as he relised he had complete power of her adrenelin ran through his body. Spinning her around quickly his kissed her as she pulled every which way. Her tiny body was crushed against his much lager one.

She squeeked in the small amount of pain that he caused.

*

Every one has had those moments when they know they shouldnt when their about to fall into that horible feeling of "dang! I wish i stopped my self!" Matt was in one of those moments. He pulled back breath quite heavily, staring into her eyes he wanted to dive right back in and kiss her again, but he knew if he did he would probably lose it

"HM!" she huffed out and punched his jaw. Releasing his force he grabbed his jaw. Cursing under his breath.

"RIght.... hunting." He said, but Bethany was already out of the back door.


	6. Chapter 6

walking back into the house bethany was ready to head up stairs to change.

"GOD!" Matt yelled walking quite closly behind her.

"What now?"

"You are so freaking tiny!"

"Maybe your just big..."

"Nooo i think im pretty much average." Matt said convisingly.

"Well, I like being short." eathany said walking into her room heading towards he closet.

"Im gonna get change."

"Ok..." He said letting his eyes linger around the room, not paying attention to what she was saying. For the first time he didnt repeart her exact words over and over liek he ussually did.

"Uhhh get out?" Behtnay said.

"OH right." He said walking out the door, closing it behind him. He leaned on it as he threw his head back and sighed as he slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

Bethany was a quick changer, as she opened the door she turned her head and had an odd expression. "You waited outside me door?"

"Uhh yeah..." He wasnt waiting for her he just needed to sit and think. After the past whole arrangment Being around Alex was just to akward.

"Creeper.." She said under hear breath, "Cmon let go watch some TV." As she stepped past him she grazed her fingers across his shoulders.

After a sheer shiver of joy Matt hopped up and followed her down.

Sitting in the same room together just the three of them was just akward.

"So i guess we're all headin over to riyley's in 30 minutes?"

"Chyeah." Matt was always excited for their friday night get togethers.

"I guess." Bethany had never been but she might as well go.

*

Riyley's place was just a house every onee came every friday with music, poker, and fun.

*

Walking in Matt and Alex were welcomed in.  
"And who is this young lady?" Theo eyed Bethany. Matt furiously slapped him before sitting beside theo.

"This is bethany, I take to it you wouldnt want to take to her that easy."

"I get it I get it." Theo said throwing his hands in the air

Sitting next to Matt and a girl bethany knew, Theo dealt the cards.

kicking every ones butt at poker, it easily became 12:00, Alex's kerfew.

"I have to go. Alex said with about 4 others agreeing. "C'mon beth."

"She can come home with me." MAtt said.

Alex trusted that he knew Matt's family well. But out of greed Alex focred out a "NO."

Standing up, you could see the fury in Matts eyes.

"Ooohhhh a fight at riyley house!" Some one called out.

"Shes coming home with me." Alex said with out the slightest touch of intimidation.

"Alex, I can go home with Matt. Do worry he cant do anything with his parents there, he'll return me in the morning." At the begining of her phrase was soft and calm, Ever one was calmed by it. the last part how ever wasnt so kind.

"Fine." He said his eyes never leaving Bethany's, until he walked past matt towards the door. His eye shot at Matt's like dagers ripping through them painfully. MAtt was just glad he got to take Bethany home tonight, he couldnt wait to wake up to her beautiful face. He knew if ANYTHING happened to Bethany all the guilt Alex would find would be poured onto his shoulders.

*

Driving into the driveway, Bethany heard the rain slamming on the windows.  
"Home for the night."

"Yep."

Getting out and not minding if it was rainy or not he stumbled to her door and opened it for her. Taking her hand and kissing it as she stepped out he said "Madim."

Bethany warmly smiled and took his arm that he had offered as they trotted up the dark drive way in the rain.

They walked in Matt introdused Bethany to his parents, and Bethany followed him to his room. Leaving the door wide open Bethany sat on his bed carelessly.

"I dont not want you sleeping in those wet clothes and i dont want you to be in them as they dry. But i dont really have and female clothes...i hope you understand."

Bethany laughed. It was simply the most amazing sound to Matt's ears. "Yes i most definatly do. I can wear a pair of your boxers as shorts....clean preferably." She winked. "And i can just pull one of your shirts back for a shirt."

"You got it." Handing her a pair of boxer and one of his cottony tee's. She took them and headed to the bathroom. She took off her red skinny jeans and put on the boxer and rolled them up so they were more of short shorts. Not to short of shorts though, she didnt want to give him the wrong idea. She took off her top and cami and replaced them with the shirt he gave her, gathering the excess and tying it in the back with an extra hair tie.

She walked out and leaned agaist his door. As he opened it he asked, "You waited outside my door?" He asked in a high pitched vioce, obnoxiously imatating his Bethy.

She replied the same way he did earlier that afternoon. "Uhhh yeah."

His smile was only brodening at the sight of her in his clothes.

"NO." He thought. "Im NOT going to think of her like that. Maybe one kiss wont hurt."

"Kiss me? Just once?" HE begged letting his arms encircle her hips.

"ONE. Thats IT."Decideing she would because he had been goo tonight at riyleys. She stood on her tip toes, as he bowed his head and their lips met. He wanted this moment to last for ever. Placing his hand on the back of her head for a little more emphasis.

"Here we go again..." she thought.

Moaning softly in the manly way he did he finally pulled away.

"Thanks."

"Oh no problem." She forgot and was still raised on her toes. HE kissed her once more real quick. He thought he might as well since he had the chance.

Her jaw dropped. "Thats two mister!" She said deviously. HE sighed and tossed his head back sure that she wouldnt let him slip anything past.

"Why Bethy why?" he asked looking into her eyes. He felt as if he was going to explode.

"Because." she said turning on her heal.


	7. Chapter 7

Bethany sat on the couch in the now vacant living room. Matt sat next to her and tucked her small body next to his. Taking a deep breath he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes. He held her close as the TV play systematical scenes that of course, fit together. Just like Bethany and Matt fit together. He KNEW it. He was SURE of it. He was gonna kiss her one more time and that it. He'd stop after that. Juuuust one. As he turned his body to and leaned in for her, she turned her head away. "No. No. No."

"Please?" He begged like a dog blinking his eyes really fast.

"Nope."

"Just one?"

"Thats what you said last time."

"It was just an extra one."

"And the one before you made me think you were going to start snogging!" Bethany said turning her entire body to face his on the couch.

"Snogging? Your not english." Matt thought bethany was cute when she begged to differ.

"Well, thats the term i use. You want to know the next term im going to use? NO."

Matt took this simple chance and jumped for her. Practically laying on top of her he crushed his lips against hers. Nothing was going threw his head like if he was doing it right or if he was hurting her....wait...was he hurting her...nawwww. Bethany wasn't a wuss, along with the fact she was a vampire.

YEt again as he always does, he moaned with pure relaxation and happiness.

Bethany was not so relaxed and happy. she slipped he hand between their lips . Though just out of playfulness he licked it to gross her out.

"Ewwww." She said like she did when she was little. Only when she put her hand over his mouth when she was younger, it was to make him stop talking, not that he was kissing her.

A playful smirk flew onto hi face, neither of them relising he was still on top of her. He was most defiantly squishing her. Bethany played dress up too, and gave him her pouty look.

"Strike one."

"What happens if i get three?"

"I go back to Alex's"

"No...You're staying here." Matt sassed.

"Its about to be two if you dont get off of me."

"UGH." He rolled his eyes...he like the two bodies squishing together. But just to make "princess Bethany" happy he got up. She didn't move she just flipped to her side.

"Move." He said.

"No thats crazy talk."

Seeing that bethany wasn't going to move her sat on top of her. Well, be hind her with his legs slung over her knees.

"I still think you tiny." He muttered under his breath.

"And I still think your huge!" Bethany fussed back moving her tiny legs.

"I like being huge." He said sticking out his toung revealing a toung ring.

"NO. YOU. DIDNT." She said getting in her knees to look at it.

"Uhum nooo. I didn't...do anything...like what your thinking." he said nervously.

Bethany grabbed his toung with her thumb and index finger and looked at it.

"Youre going to get cancer....AND DIE." She said her blue eyes darted at his black ones. "Oh wait thats not possible." She said sarcastically letting go of his toung as she realized he face was WAY to close to his.

"L-Look i didn't do it for the reason you thinking! I just wanted one. Its so cool looking!" He softly looked her face up and down. "You know if you want to get that close to my face again you are more then welcome..."

Bethany wanted to kiss him she really did but the word "pursue" rang into her head. To late. she had already inched close to his face again. his lips parted slightly he moved his head an inch and their faces met. Her eye lashes brushed against him, leaving him shivering with joy  
Relising the situation she had put herself in as he placed his hand loosely over her waist, she didn't want to lead him on. TO LATE. his toung reached for her lips and ran over them lightly.

Pulling back she muttered "d***!"

"Sorry...did the toung part bother you?" He said feeling a little guilty.

"Actually, everything did. But, thats not your fault."

"So its not a strike? " He joked.

"NO." She said sticking out her toung. As she did he grabbed it "OH MY GOD! YOU HAVA TOUNG!" Sticking his out-pretending to about touch hers she pulled away and laughed.

P.E.

Laying on the ground and "acting" tired, bethany closed her eyes. Matt sat on-top of her, and pulled out his phone.

"MAtt. What do you want?" She asked fustfraitedly.

"OOO looky! I have a text!" He looked at her, "a long one."

"UGH." She said smacking her head on the grass below her.

"Hey matt!" A girl from riley's house said.

"Hey." He muttered not looking up from his phone.

"YOU. AT. 2. Do you want to risk it matt?"

"NO NO NO NO!!! Please come home with meeeeee!" He begged again, getting off of her and kissed her cheek.

"Yo! monroe! Stop making out with your girlfriend and get going." Mr. Pillown yelled. Over all bethany like the guy, he was laid back and pretty much let you do anything.

"Yes sir!" He sighed out. "Later my love." He said kissing her on the forehead and leaving painfully.


End file.
